ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalan Tsukumo
Kalan Tsukumo is the son of Yuma Tsukumo, and the brother of Yuko Tsukumo, a supporting character in Yin-Yang Yoh's fanfiction universe, the Numeralshots. Appearance Kalan is an androgynous male character with red eyes, similar to his father. His hairstyle is identical to Yuma's, if Yuma's hair was theoretically let down. However, his hair is green and long, stopping slightly past his shoulders, with a fringe of also longer black hair that is like a window to his face. He tends to let his hair flow, not bothering to have it cut. Kalan's outfits have many different variations and designs, much like his mother. He also at all times wears his mother's ribbon around his left wrist. However, he is typically seen wearing a dark pink mid-riff bearing sleeveless V-Neck, and a pair of lavender shorts that accentuate his hips. He also has a crescent moon pendant around his neck, a yellow ribbon adorned with a black skull and heart wrapped around his waist, along with a gold chain with an odd turquoise charm hanging from his hip. When in school, Kalan wears the standard junior-year uniform. It is similar to the standard first-year uniform, with the exception of it being smaller. Etymology Kalan's name means "uncertain", referring to his effeminate appearance, personality, and generally undecided path of identity. Voice/Mannerisms Most noticeably is that his voice is somewhat deep for a boy his age, yet it still maintains a somewhat high pitch at times, similar to how Pharos speaks from Persona 3. Despite his effeminate appearance, and his somewhat lower vocal range, he always seems to speak with some sort of calming matter. Personality Kalan is a friendly, respectful, and eccentric individual. He compares duels to an art form, and his dueling style even resembles such. He is always on the lookout for a fashionable outfit, and as a result, expresses his interest in stride and joy. He often address any individual he meets as "my dear" or any other appropriate term of endearment, the exception of his sister, who he simply calls "Big Sis". Despite his female appearance, Kalan's personality is a mix of masculinity and femininity. However, due to his female appearance and personality at times, he is mistaken for a girl, even with his vocal range. However, he hates insulting nicknames, and has a hard time making very big decisions, and tends to be very passive about them, disconnecting himself from reality by throwing himself into his fashion detail. He is also one of Yuko's fashion consultants, and most of the time, she finds herself saving him from bullying. Biography Yin-Yang Yoh's Universe: In the prologue of the series, Kalan appears when his mother calls him down for school, where he also got to meet "Uncle Astral" and "Aunt Mia", who are all overjoyed at meeting each other. Later on, the Tsukumos barely avoid being late, but Yuko is about a fraction of a minute late, only being able to watch the end of her best friend, Tryga's, duel. Kalan is then seen watching the duel between Cadmus and Yuko with his friends. Deck It's stated from Yoh himself that Kalan uses Kotori's fairy Deck. He has no intention of giving out a full deck list at the moment, not mentioning what is in said deck, other than his mother's Chaos Xyz. }} Trivia *Kalan's Japanese and English voice actors are the same voice actors for Amane Nishiki from BlazBlue, the Protagonist, Ryoji Mochizuki, and Pharos from Persona 3. Category:Characters